


Breeding Book

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Bukkake, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Orgy, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra’s parents are out for the evening, and there’s a big competition in town bringing in all of the strongest and most promising young men in the Southern Water Tribe! What’s a girl to do? Well…invite them over for an evening of fun, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding Book

Breeding Book  
-By Drace Domino

Korra stared up at the ceiling of her home, her head still spinning from what had just happened. The last of the men had left minutes ago, and she could still feel her heart racing and every inch of her naked body exhausted, spent, and worn. Thankfully her parents wouldn’t be home from their trip to a neighboring village until later the next day; after what the young Avatar had just been through, she was absolutely certain she’d need the time to recover.

Korra sat up with a groan, and even that took effort. Her hands moved back behind her and she pushed up with all the might she could muster; steadying herself as she felt her entire body shifting into place. Each part of her sweaty and exhausted frame ached and felt wet to the touch; marked with the nectar of the visitors she had just recently enjoyed. More than anything though; more than the stickiness in her hair or the clinging sheen of cream against her shoulder blades, Korra could feel the cum sitting in her stomach. Each breath she took made it roll within her, and even when she moved her thighs from side to side she could feel the cum that had been fired within her sloshing around within. It was a warm sensation that felt good even after the last of her guests had left, and the Avatar lowered a hand to the front of her dark-skinned stomach, caressing it idly as she savored the feeling.

She had lost count of how many men there had been, and had no idea how many of them claimed her various holes and how many times they returned for more. Faces had blurred before they even began, and Korra had seen the crowd of muscular and attractive young men as little more than an army of cocks there for her pleasure and delight. An army she had relished in enjoying down to the very last one, and an army she had become completely and entirely beholden to. She could still feel a sticky glaze across her tongue flavored of a mix of a dozen men’s cum, and as she sat naked on the living room floor she could still feel her lower muscles tightening and squeezing around the loads she had received. The tight pucker of her ass was slowly leaking a steady drizzle of white and her slender valley had been filled to the brim; the layer of cum pressed overtop her lips to completely hide the view of her drooling, wet hole.

Korra’s hand pressed in against her belly, and she closed her eyes contently as she let the warmth sit within her. Through the night she’d have to work at cleaning the house before her parents came home the next day; the boys had all made a mess and hadn’t particularly cared what state they left her home in. There was drinks to pick up off the floor, stains to scrub out of the couch and the carpet, and a rich smell of sex that Korra would have to spend at least an hour airbending out of the room. She had been utterly claimed and her living room practically ruined, but for all their inconsiderateness the boys had still left Korra a special gift. She could feel it.

The Avatar pressed a hand against her belly, feeling the cum as it rolled against the walls of her womb, sloshing slowly inside of her. She bit down on her bottom lip as she let her mind reminisce about the scene that had just unfolded moments ago, fondly recalling the group that had given her a child.

 

It had been a night where the local boys of the Southern Water Tribe were practicing their craft; be it swordplay, bending, or even the boomerang which had received such a resurgence in popularity during the past few decades. It was an event the tribe held every few months or so; half expo and half competition, a chance for the young men of the tribe to hone their skills and show off for their parents and their friends. Though it was open to all there were always clear participants that stood out above the rest, and those were the ones that Korra had given an invite to the party she was holding at her parent’s house that night. Since they were out of town it was the perfect opportunity for the Avatar to unwind and let her hair down, and to allow herself to be a young woman that embraced her desires without the gloom of responsibility hanging over her head. Republic City was a long way away as was all of her worries, and from the moment Korra found out the event was to take place she had already spun into planning. It would be the greatest night of her life; a night when she could unleash all of her desires and enjoy a place of attention among the finest men of the Southern Water Tribe. Away from Tenzin’s teachings, away from Mako’s nonsense, and away from the prying eyes of thousands of Republic City citizens looking for her to make a mistake.

Most of the boys that arrived at Korra’s house that night were still too busy talking about the expo to really notice that no girls had been invited. The crowd of handsome and fit young men were still fully enthralled in talking about their accomplishments, whether they performed particularly well with their sword or they noticed one of the finer waterbending trainers notice that they were a cut above the rest. For the crowd of young men eager to make a name for themselves for the future of their tribe, the after party was little more than a chance to thump their chests and boast away, all under the roof of none other than Avatar Korra herself.

Their casual conversations and joyful boasting stopped; however, when Korra stepped into the room. The Avatar held nothing back and didn’t even bother with pretense or mystery; stepping out into the room filled with virile young men fully naked and ready from the very beginning. Though her cheeks were dark she stood shameless before them, proudly displaying the finest body of all of the girls of the Southern Water Tribe. It was a trait she knew she possessed without question, and something that she never doubted about herself. Her body was fit and perfect in form with dark skin that was smoothly wrapped around the elegant cut of a lightly muscled frame. Her time in Republic City had only refined Korra’s appearance, and her tummy was flat and strong and her chest had gone full and firm. Large, supple breasts hung at her chest with dark nipples set against them; each of them standing forward as if pointing to the crowd of men she had gathered via her invitations. A coy smirk played on the Avatar’s face as she took the sight of all of them in, and she finally spoke with a confident voice ringing through the room.

“Good job tonight, boys!” She smirked, and clapped her hands together as she stepped forward. “You’re all the best of the best, and that should be rewarded! So let’s get started, yeah?”

There was no official reward for the Southern Water Tribe’s expo; it was an event that was purely for show or for bragging rights, and had always been handled as little more than public exercise for the young men of the tribe. That night; however, the boys that had performed above expectations were certainly glad that they had pushed themselves into extra training throughout the week. The reward that the Avatar had in mind for them was a delight beyond what they had ever imagined, and she had dropped down to her knees almost instantly to begin dishing out their prize. Barely thirty seconds had passed before the naked Avatar, the spiritual leader of the world, had fished the nearest boy’s length out of his pants and pushed her head suddenly forward, taking every inch of his growing cock into her mouth. Her eyes closed as she gave a noise of contentment from deep within her throat, and the young man in question froze in place, his muscles tightening as he felt the warm embrace of the Avatar’s tongue and lips working deftly around his member. It didn’t take him long to grow within her mouth and before long Korra’s lips were smearing back and forth a shaft standing at just over seven inches, each one of which was thick and throbbing against her mouth. When he grew to full mast Korra’s eyes opened and she grinned up at him, arching a brow as she worked.

Her hands moved out to take the two boldest boys that had the nerve to step up, each of them already doing the work of pulling their cocks out for her attentions. Her warm grip fell against each of their cocks with a small squeeze, and while her head continued to bob up and down on the member of the first her hands were more than happy to tease and manipulate the members growing in her hands. Just like before the new boys didn’t take long; as luck would have it the dark-skinned beauty kneeling on the floor turned out to be something undeniably arousing for the crowd of horny young men that had come to surround her. Before Korra knew it she could feel the presence of other boys reaching down to fondle her, and she moaned around the wonderful taste of cock as she felt hands press in against her shoulders, her hips, her breasts, or even down to take tight fistfuls of her ass.

The boys talked among themselves, but Korra didn’t even care to listen. Most of them spoke in reverent tones about how amazing it was that the Avatar herself was giving herself to them, though a few of them voiced their belief that she had always been a slut and was only now being open with it. Some of them had even started to spout lies in her presence; telling stories about how they had fingered her months before she left for Republic City, or how they had a friend that got a blowjob from her when she was in her late teens. They were all lies, but Korra’s mouth was far too occupied with the thick and tasty inches of her new friend to bother to correct them.

Her eyes were shining as she worked, her tongue twisting and coiling underneath her new friend’s cock. Let the boys have their tall tales; so long as she had their cocks she was happy.

The first man to cum wasn’t the one in Korra’s mouth but rather in her hand, and with a gasp Korra could feel him throbbing in the grip that was so eagerly pumping him. It forced her to take her mouth away from her main friend if only for a moment, and with a wide smile on her face she turned to look at the cock that was throbbing in her grasp. Spurt after spurt of rich white cream struck the Avatar on the face; some of it falling into her open mouth and against her wet, pink tongue, but most of it plastering in a line across her face, going from chin to the edge of her dark brown brow. She moaned openly as the man’s cock continued to twitch in her hand, offering her shot after shot which she drew forward to slurp up; closing her mouth over his twitching head so she didn’t waste any more of his flavor.

Cheers came from the group of men as they saw her throat constrict and tighten, and the Avatar swallowed a few short mouthfuls of the boy’s cum. He was a young man Korra had known for years in the village; just like all of them, boys she had grown up with. She had played with them when they were children, and they had picked on her when they had a crush on her. Some had even asked her out, only to be kindly rejected by Korra’s kind but stern words. Now, she was naked on her knees, sucking the cum out of one of their twitching, thick tips.

When she released his cock from her mouth she instantly went back to the first, licking against the tip and slurping him right back down. Cum had drooled against her hand down to cover her wrist but there were more cocks for Korra to tend to, and her hand went to the next thick length as soon as it had presented itself. She was jerking with both fists as she finally felt her first target start to tremble and twitch, and the rush of cream flowed from his inches while her head was still pressed hard into the warmth of his lap.

Korra sighed sweetly as she felt the press of his cum flow onto her tongue, and she took a second to swirl it in a slow circle, gently twirling around the thick weight of his cockhead. The Water Tribe boy groaned his his fists clenched tight, and he barely had the strength to gaze down into the Avatar’s eyes as she drained him of his seed straight from the source. Once he had finished she pulled his length from her mouth and lifted it slightly; just far enough so that she could lean forward and tease her tongue back and forth against the underside of his cock, licking over his pouch she had been so kind to empty.

There was no shortage of young men ready for a taste of Korra, and no sooner did one of them step away did another move to take his place. By that point the boys had all realized just what they were in for; and they knew that no one of them would be denied entrance into the Avatar that night. The post-expo party had turned out to be far more remarkable than they had anticipated, and they were all clamoring for their spot inside of Korra’s mouth. Even her hands were in eager demand as the men barked at each other to cum quicker, to shoot their loads across Korra’s tugging hands or along the slope of her muscled forearms. Korra, for her part, continued to ignore their catcalls and boasts and focused only on the delicious array of members that had been presented before her. Of every shape and size she was allowed to enjoy them, and she serviced men in quick succession that ran the gamut between gentle and shy to forward and aggressive. At one moment her head was held firmly into a young man’s lap as his member twitched hard on her tongue and the next she was gazing up into the face of a doe-eyed young man she had always known to be timid, watching as he clenched his teeth and struggled to hold on.

Her knees dug in against the ground and she felt her hips sway back and forth through no will of her own; her body already taking motions without her consent. She was horny and eager for one of the young men to be so bold as to claim her, though so far none of them had stepped up to the challenge. Why would they rush it? It was clear that the Avatar was more than willing to lay her mouth and hands upon them, and there was no rush to the evening. With Korra’s parents gone it was a well known fact they could play all night, and that the Avatar was in for a long few hours filled with the cock she had surrounded herself with.

A fourth load filled Korra’s mouth and she groaned in delight, slurping down the flavor off of a thick shaft even as she felt the spray of another cock twitching in her hand. Ropes of sticky cum flew against her brown hair and slid over to her cheek, finally shooting lower to brace over her powerful shoulder. Streaks of white painted Korra’s dark skin even as cum flowed through her mouth and around her tongue, filling her with the flavor of her new friends. The scent of seed was thick in the air and every time she swung her tongue back and forth she was reminded of the taste of young cock and cum, and she absolutely relished in it as she only got hotter and hotter.

Korra could hear a distant conversation about who would fuck her first, and the boys unanimously decided that it would be the one that won the expo they had just attended. He was a handsome and rugged young man that had pulled her braids when they were just children; the sign of a little crush he had harbored on her for some time. That same boy, now a man, stepped up to Korra as she continued to suck off his friends, and he lowered himself to his knees behind the young woman.

Korra’s voice broke into a heady moan even as her mouth was wrapped around a thick weight of cock as the champion lowered his hands underneath her stomach and yanked her lower half forward. He forced her to lean in against the men she was sucking and jerking, and one of his hands crashed down hard on the beautiful curve of Korra’s firm and fuckable ass. With her head already spinning and her heart quickly racing, Korra eagerly anticipated the moment that he slid inside of her. The touch of his thick and bulging cock, the cock of a champion, pushed against the outside of her folds to tease her slowly back and forth. Words were spoken that Korra was too far gone to understand; questions directed to her about if she was slutty enough to serve them all night long. She couldn’t offer a response but her moans gave tacit approval, and the men chuckled amongst themselves as they realized the depths of the depraved fuckdoll that had come into their presence. With a proud smile the champion claimed his prize, and Korra’s scream pierced the air as she felt his length push deep within her walls.

The Avatar suddenly bucked forward; cock flying from her hands and both as she was suddenly lunged onto her hands and knees. Her hair hung in a mess and cum dripped from her cheeks and drooled from her open mouth, and she was forced rapidly back and forth as the champion fucked her relentlessly from behind. Her cheeks grew dark as she heard the men cheering as they watched, eagerly coaching their champion as he fucked deep and hard into the woman that had saved the world. Korra’s own moans carried with them the taste of cum against her tongue, and she watched with glazed eyes as it drooled down to the floor beneath her in a small pool. Before long there’d be more of it, leaking from every entrance in a copious amount far too much for her to endure. The thought made the Avatar’s cheeks darken even more, and she let her head fly back in a roar of arousal that was stolen by another man’s presence. A hand threaded into her hair and a cock pressed past her lips, and her scream was stolen as the two of Water Tribe boys spitroasted the Avatar in the middle of her parent’s home.

Korra’s fingers tightened on the floor and she let herself fall into a rhythm; passed back and forth between the powerful two boys as they enjoyed their prize. Each thrust of the champion inside of her pussy made the Avatar howl with delight; her wet entrance tight around him and gripping like a thirsty, firm vice. The sound of slapping noises filled the room but were nothing compared to the deafening noise of the joyful young men, each of them clapping their hands together and calling out in wild desire for their turn with Korra’s cunt.

When the champion came, he reaffirmed his role by flooding his former classmate’s cunt with every drop of his thick, virile seed. The rush of warmth filled Korra’s belly and pushed in against her womb, sending the Avatar into the howling fits of a woman that had gone berserk from lust. Even as she came she could feel more men shooting off on her; jerked to completion so they could paint against her dark shoulders or over the slender frame of her back. She was showered as she was filled in one glorious moment, and every hot streak that was fired into or on her made Korra’s body erupt in goosebumps and her toes curl in a passion she couldn’t possibly contain.

It wasn’t nearly over though; and only one of the boys out of dozens had enjoyed his time with Avatar Korra. He pulled free of her with her pussy glistening and dripping cum, and the boys instantly started to struggle with each other for who had the right to go next. Finally it was called out that there was simply too many of them to not fully utilize Korra’s holes, and with a rush on her cheeks and a helpless whimper in her throat, the Avatar realized that her ass would be claimed as well. She was ushered to mount a powerful young man with a cock that was short but fat, and when he pushed himself inside of her she found him so large that she needed to move her knees further apart to keep herself stretched. The action pushed her rear out and her tight pucker was spread; a fact that the next man was eager to take advantage of.

His cock was already wet with Korra’s spit, but it didn’t dull the entire sensation as he pushed himself into Korra’s deep hole. Claimed on both ends, Korra would’ve screamed in a mixture of joy and ache were it not for the greedy young man that moved forward to steal her mouth away again. As if wedged in three openings at once wasn’t enough, two more of the boys drew near and offered their commands; forcibly taking her hands and pulling them onto their own thick lengths. Handling five men at once, the Avatar had fully achieved a level of sluttiness that would have shamed her mother and father and disgraced the namesake of her birthright.

And the worst part was she simply didn’t care. All she wanted was more cock, more cum, and more of the men’s probing hands over her body or through her sweatlicked hair. Everything she desired they delivered, and as the men started to piston in and out of her pussy and ass in equal measure, Korra was given all sorts of lovely attention by the boys that were claiming her. They were already openly discussing what to do with her next; who she would be paired up between and which hole they would get. Some of them were craving the tight pucker of her ass while others were eager to feel her tongue, and yet a particular group that made Korra’s cheeks darkened included virile young men that were open about their desire to go inside of her pussy. Through the haze and the sex-soaked mystery of what her head was going through, she could hear enough to know that the boys, even in that early stage of the evening, had every intent to breed her.

She couldn’t protest because her month never had the open moment to speak, but she wouldn’t of even if she could. The thought of them using her, filling her, and ultimately seeding her with their spunk made the Avatar tremble in one of her many orgasms of the evening; her wet, tight sex flinching and tightening around the cock lucky enough to enjoy it. Every time one of the boys would cum inside of her pussy, and there would indeed be many that night, orgasm would likewise run through Korra’s own body as she speculated if they would be the one. The one to get past her body’s defenses, the one to find her fertile womb. The one to get her pregnant, and to father a child within her.

The one to breed her, like a desperate animal needing to seeded.

As the evening continued, Korra’s body was filled with load after load of the seed of hungry and horny young men. Though every taste of cum that filled her mouth the Avatar greedily swallowed, and the feel of it rushing out of her tight ass in between men changing positions made her sad to see it go, she had a special thrill each time one of them claimed her pussy. She was sticky and sweat-licked but was still smiling wide despite her exhaustion, and as the men tossed and twirled her into various positions she was left an aching but satisfied mess. Orgasms flowed through her with reckless abandon as the men came and went; switching between her holes and leaving to be immediately replaced. She couldn’t possibly count how many had claimed her, but the faces were often familiar.

Young men she knew from growing up, or those she recognized from nearby tribes. At one point her pussy was claimed from above and the face smiling down at her was that of her next door neighbor. He was easily the oldest of the participants that night, a man that had come by to check on Korra thanks to the noise, and now helped himself to the treat that was to be had. The next door over his wife was likely wondering just where he was, never imagining that he was cumming inside of the Avatar, the same young girl that had delivered them baked goods made by Senna when she was a child. Little Korra had gone a long way, and the kind face from next door now loomed over her with a hungry desire as his cock twitched and plastered her already-painted walls with white.

The night went on, and Korra’s ass was stretched around every thick cock in the room, just as her hole was used to collect a sample from each of them. She had tasted more members that she could recall, but out of all of them she hadn’t found a single one she didn’t like the taste of. Cum was forcing her hair to stick together and her body was covered with a sheet of sticky sweat, but the evening still wasn’t over even when every muscle in her body ached and her head was swimming in fatigue. The announcement came from the champion: her mouth and her ass were off limits until the end of the night. Korra would only be receiving loads in her tight, hungry pussy until the men all left.

After all, they had to make sure the job was done.

Korra was forced onto her hands and knees; the naked, sticky Avatar pressed down onto the floor of her parent’s home. The men that still had strength left to give; a shocking number since each of them were athletes and warriors, lined up to give Korra their final dose of the evening. Her head spun and her face was forced to the floor as it began, and her hole was claimed by nearly every cock in the room for at least the third time that evening. Thrusts pushed her knees hard into the ground and squeezed her face against the carpet, and after several moments of heavy pounding she’d receive her treat. Warmth continued to fill her down to her core as she was used as a breeding bitch; held in place by two strong warriors while she was claimed again and again. Four men down and her pussy was already overflowing; drooling thick ropes of white that painted the inside of her thighs and drooled down to her knees. Seven men down, and she was seeing stars and drifting in and out of orgasm as seamlessly as moving left and right. Ten. Twelve. Fifteen. Eighteen.

They didn’t stop. They wouldn’t stop. Though not all of the men were able to last long within her so late into the evening, none of them passed up the opportunity to have one last run at the Avatar’s battered and well-used pussy. Even though she had claimed so many cocks that night Korra’s hole was still tight and warmth, and every man pulled out with a smile after his length erupted within her. Warriors and waterbenders, future chiefs and next door neighbors...it didn’t matter to Korra. She was little more than a bent over bitch; ready and willing to have the children from the slurry of mixed cum that was filling her womb.

When her final few climaxes struck her it was near the end of the line, when the champion moved up once more to take her for the final time of the evening. Under the watchful gaze of dozens of men she had grown up with, Korra was fucked like a wailing bitch in heat, and filled with what was to be the final load that would fill her up deep inside. A rush of warmth and a slap on her ass was all she received in the unceremonious end, and as the champion pulled out he allowed Korra to drop down to the floor; the press of the ground on her belly forcing her pussy to twitch and spurt a bit of cream against the floor. More for her to clean up in the morning.

When they were all finished the men started to file out; realizing that there wasn’t much point in staying at the party any longer. The Avatar had been a wonderful host, but the party favor had been used and battered to the point of exhaustion. A smile still lined Korra’s lips; however, and she licked her cum-marked tongue across them as she drifted towards sleep. She’d only sleep for a few minutes; however, just a few moments before she’d be forced awake again. Long enough to kneel up and caress her belly, so filled with cum from three separate angles. Long enough to gaze down at her muscular and flat stomach, and to imagine just how big it would be in a few short, sweet months.

Long enough to imagine what sort of mother she’d be like to the bastard child of her gangbang party.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
